


The Desk

by TheAndromedaFangirl



Series: Teacher! Teacher! [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Classroom Sex, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of Desks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndromedaFangirl/pseuds/TheAndromedaFangirl
Summary: Very inappropriate use of a classroom. But Anakin and Obi-Wan don't care.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Teacher! Teacher! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040402
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	The Desk

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is.
> 
> Enjoy!

Obi-Wan waited until 3:30 until he made the trek across campus to the science building and towards Anakin's classroom. He usually waited longer before going to see Anakin, if they even dared to see each other while at work at all, but Obi-Wan was itching to see him, to touch him. 

He didn't bother knocking, instead, he just quietly entered and closed the door behind him. Anakin's desk was a mess, as usual, various stacks of papers and textbooks strewn across it. Anakin himself stood facing the board, seemingly analysing the equation written on the board. 

"Am I interrupting?" Obi-Wan asked. 

Anakin startled slightly but when he turned to face Obi-Wan there was a bright smile on his lips. "Obi-Wan," he looked down at his wristwatch for the time. "You're early?"

"I hope that's alright?" He approached Anakin. 

"Of course," Anakin smiled. "Everything alright?"

"Wonderful," Obi-Wan said stopping just in front of Anakin. He reached up, gently cupped Anakin's cheek and kissed him. Anakin hummed contently into the kiss and Obi-Wan had to exercise restraint to not bend him over the desk and fuck him right then. 

Instead, he took a step back. "So, what're you looking at?" Obi-Wan turned his attention to the board.

"A quiz answer to this equation, I just can't for the life of me figure out how he got this answer." Anakin launched into the explanation of the wrong answer the student had given, the actual correct answer, and how the student was supposed to have gotten there. 

He then slipped off on a tangent about what Obi-Wan wasn't entirely sure, something about the impact of something on the scientific community. He can't say he listened that intently, he mostly just watched the light in Anakin's eyes as he explained this thing he obviously so passionate about. 

"Sorry," Anakin said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to go off on a tangent again?"

Obi-Wan laughed and shook his head.

"What?" Anakin asked. 

Instead of answering, he simply pushed Anakin against the wall and kissed him. When he pulled back, he leaned his forehead against Anakin's. "I believe, Mister Skywalker, that I have fallen irrevocably in love with you."

Anakin let out a breath that was half-sigh and half-laugh. "I mean I hadn't envisioned you saying that in a classroom with my back pressed against the wall, but I've fallen in love with you too." It wasn't the first time they'd said I love you, but it was the first time they'd said it anywhere outside the privacy of their own homes. "It's not the most romantic setting."

"What do you say about me bending you over that desk and fucking you right now? Is that romantic enough for you?" Obi-Wan whispered in Anakin's ear, his voice had taken on a whole new quality. Low and sensual.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Anakin swallowed and Obi-Wan's eyes followed the line of his throat. "I'm scandalised." 

"Or how about I get on my knees and suck your cock?" Obi-Wan's hands trailed down the smooth lines of Anakin's body. He felt Anakin's body react to that and in turn, his own body reacted. 

Obi-Wan's hand slipped between their bodies, he quickly popped the button of Anakin's pants, his hand slipped down under the waistline and enveloped Anakin's half-hard cock. "Or," Obi-Wan said, his thumb circling over the head, Anakin moaned loudly. Obi-Wan cupped his other hand over Anakin's mouth. If the way Anakin's cock twitched in his hand was anything to go by, Anakin liked that very much.

"Or," Obi-Wan continued. "I could jerk you off right here and make you come in your pants like a teenager? Would you like that?" 

Anakin shook his head and made a noise of disagreement. 

"No? Then what do you want?" Obi-Wan removed his hand to let Anakin speak. His other hand stilled on Anakin's cock but didn't let go just yet.

"F-" Anakin started, but Obi-Wan's finger pressed against his lips quieting him. 

"Ah, quietly."

Anakin responded by taking Obi-Wan's finger in his mouth and sucking on it. Obi-Wan thought that should not be as hot as it was but his cock definitely agreed that Anakin's tongue anywhere on his body was a good idea.

Anakin's lips came free with a wet pop. "Fuck me," he said quietly. "Please."

"On the desk or against the wall?" 

"Desk."

There was no more talking as Obi-Wan removed his hand from Anakin's cock. Anakin let out a heavy breath at the loss of contact but didn't complain as Obi-Wan undid the buttons on Anakin's shirt and began to pepper kisses along his collar bone, stopping to suck and nibble on the spots he knew Anakin was the most sensitive. Anakin gasped and moaned quietly.

Obi-Wan bit down on a particularly sensitive area of Anakin's neck. Anakin moaned low and deep in the back of his and that particular sound pushed Obi-Wan past the breaking point of his restraint, he gripped Anakin's hips roughly, pulled him from against the wall and pushed him towards the desk. Anakin did not mind at all, in fact, Obi-Wan had learned that Anakin quite liked being manhandled.

Anakin grunted - though not in pain - when his thighs hit the desk. Obi-Wan spun Anakin so he was facing away from him. He pushed down on the centre of Anakin's back and Anakin bent over the desk. Obi-Wan quickly pulled Anakin's pants and boxers down to his knees. 

"Fuck," Anakin gasped as Obi-Wan's fingers pressed against his entrance. "Top drawer," Anakin grunted. 

"What?" 

"Lube. Or were you going to fuck me dry?" 

"Of course not, my darling," Obi-Wan bent over and pressed a kiss to Anakin's shoulder. He then turned and took the bottle of lube out of the top drawer. "Why do you keep lube in your desk drawer?"

"You'd be surprised how many students get their fingers stuck in equipment. Now hurry up and fuck me." Anakin ground his ass back against Obi-Wan's cock. 

"As you wish," Obi-Wan grunted and squeezed some lube onto his fingers, gently applied some around Anakin's entrance then pushed his fingers inside. Anakin moaned as he opened under Obi-Wan's fingers with ease. "Quiet," Obi-Wan warned. "Or we'll get caught."

Anakin groaned quietly, his body arching the get Obi-Wan deeper. "Or would you like that? You want someone to catch us, for someone to see as I fuck you senseless. Look at you, sprawled against this desk, so beautiful, so willing. All mine." 

"More," Anakin demanded. 

Obi-Wan slipped his fingers free. Anakin practically whined. "Patience, my darling, I can't fuck you with my cock still in my pants."

Anakin craned his head back to watch as Obi-Wan pulled his cock free and lubed himself up. Anakin let his head fall against the desk, or pile of books as it were, as Obi-Wan lined himself up and then pushed inside in one smooth slide. 

"Fuck," Obi-Wan groaned and his hips halted when he was fully inside Anakin.

"Fucking move will you," Anakin demanded frustrated.

Obi-Wan did just as Anakin wished, he began to thrust. His hands griped Anakin's hips tightly, tight enough that there'd be bruises later; Anakin wasn't complaining though, quite the opposite, moaning and spurring Obi-Wan to go harder and faster. 

Obi-Wan thrust as hard and fast as he could, chasing the climax they both greatly desired. Then all of a sudden he pulled out.

"What?" Anakin asked, his chest heaving as he swivelled to check on Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan's hands found Anakin's hips and spun him around so he was facing him. Then manoeuvered Anakin to lay on his back on the desk. "Need to kiss you," Obi-Wan said breathlessly and then his mouth was on Anakin's, moaning as he guided himself back into Anakin. Anakin's legs wrapped around his waist pulling Obi-Wan as close as possible. 

"Fuck," Anakin moaned as his body arched towards Obi-Wan. "There, keep going." Anakin's moans were getting louder though the sounds were muffled against Obi-Wan's lips. 

"You’re mine," Obi-Wan groaned and nibbled on Anakin's bottom lip. "Only mine." 

"Only yours," Anakin agreed and kissed Obi-Wan fervently. 

Obi-Wan continued to thrust, each thrust hitting Anakin's prostate and pushing him ever closer to the edge.

"More," Anakin demanded, and well Obi-Wan wasn't going to deny Anakin anything. "I want you to come in me."

Obi-Wan thrust again, Anakin legs around his waist aiding in leverage. Anakin's body tightened around Obi-Wan and Anakin came with a muffled cry of Obi-Wan's name against his lips, his seed spilling against his stomach. Obi-Wan fell over the edge then too, his seed filling Anakin. 

Anakin collapsed back against the desk, Obi-Wan's head falling to his chest. Sharing together the few moments of complete euphoria with nothing else on their minds. Just them and the love they had for each other. 


End file.
